


Sidekick

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Teenchesters, Tickle fic, Tickling, Ticklish Sam, Ticklish Sam Winchester, Weechesters, Young Winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has the perfect costume idea for him and his brother. (Sam 12, Dean 16).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sidekick

Sam strolled through the aisles, a smile on his face as he scanned costume after costume, trying to decide which one would be the best for Halloween this year. Dean was taking him trick-or-treating, and he was excited to spend a night running around getting free candy with his brother, even though Dean was a bit old for the Halloween tradition. They were luckily in motel pretty close to a decent neighborhood this year.

Dean walked behind him, eyes not so much on the costumes as they were on Sam; seeing the smile on his face, that was the better than all the candy in the world. He knew that pretty soon, Sam would outgrow trick-or-treating, he was twelve this year, so he wanted to make the best of the years they had left. Dean was sixteen now, and he’d made a few extra bucks in ways that he wouldn’t like to admit to Sammy just yet – mostly poker and pool hustling – so he was taking his kid brother out to find the perfect costume.

A turn around the corner and there was one of those animatronic decorations, a bloody ghost that was dangling from the ceiling. Dean always thought they were a lot less scary now that he’d faced the real thing. Sam jumped at first but then shook it off and kept walking, leading Dean down another aisle. As they rounded the corner, they nearly bumped a woman who was chasing after her small daughter with a handful of costumes, trying to appease her as she screamed out a tantrum and stomped around the store.

“Sorry,” Dean mumbled as she whirled past them.

A few minutes later and they had covered nearly the entire place, but Sam looked like he hadn’t found a costume he wanted yet.

“See anything you like? We’ve practically cased the whole store.” Dean smirked, raising a questioning brow when Sam turned to look at him.

“Haven’t found it yet.” He stated matter-of-factly.

“What’s it?” Dean asked.

“You’ll see,” Sam grinned, “It’s a surprise!”

Dean couldn’t help but smile, continuing to follow Sam through the colorful aisle-ways. Dean had another close call as they turned to the next aisle, but this time he almost ran Sam over.

“Hell, what the hell did you stop f-“ Dean cut off, eyes traveling up to the huge, terrifying clown decoration standing before the pair.

Sam was frozen, eyes wide as he stared down the face of a menacing clown with a twisted smile. The paint on it’s face seemed to be chipping off and its smile was cut permanently into its face. Bloodshot eyes stared emptily back at Sam, who had momentarily forgotten how to breathe.

“Sammy.” Dean grabbed onto Sam’s shoulder and he shuddered, “It’s okay, man, it’s just a fake. A decoration.”

The clown suddenly came to life, eyes glowing as it lurched forward with a wide grin and an evil chuckle. The plastic skin on its cheeks stretched out and red liquid poured out the sides of its lips. The tattered clothing followed the clown’s shaking, boisterous laughter which seemed a bit off-key, out of place, and unsettling. 

Sam yelped, jerking back against Dean.

The clown slowly retracted back to its previous position, manic laughter fading out as the eyes flickered out.

“It’s just an animatronic, it’s not real.” Dean assured him, pushing Sam down an aisle and out of the line of sight from the creepy clown.

Sam took a shuddering breath, trying to calm himself.

Dean moved in front of him, hands cupping his cheeks as he bent down to level with him, “Sammy, it’s okay. I won’t let any clowns get you. Not even the creepy fake ones.” He promised.

“…I know.” Sam finally exhaled.

“Hey, let’s get that smile back on your face, okay?” Dean tried, “Wasn’t there something you were looking for?”

Sam nodded solemnly, taking a deep breath as he turned and walked sheepishly forward, not nearly as happy or excited as he had been before.

“Hey.” Dean smirked, grabbing Sam around his waist, “I said smile, didn’t you hear me?”

“Yeah..” Sam replied, staring at the ground, “Let me go.”

“Not ‘til you smile.” Dean tsked, and then his fingers were scribbling up and down Sam’s side, and the poor kid squealed, twisting and bursting with giggles as he tried to push Dean’s hands away.

“Nohohoho- Dean stahahahop!” Sam whined, curling in on himself and collapsing to the ground; Dean followed with his fingers which spidered over Sam’s stomach, “Okahahay- I’m smiling! Stahahoppit!”

“You sure?”

“Yehehehes!”

“Okay, fine.” Dean chuckled, helping Sam to his feet.

There was a girl in a long dress with vampire teeth staring warily at them from the corner. By the name badge on her chest, Dean figured that she worked there and had come by to address the commotion. Dean smiled at her, shooting her a wink before following Sam in the opposite direction.

“Finally!” Sam shouted, “Found it!” He rushed forward and grabbed onto a costume package, wrapping it up in his arms.

“What’d you find?” Dean asked, unable to see which costume his little brother was holding.

Sam turned to face him, a huge smile on his face as he presented his findings.

A Robin costume.

Dean raised an eyebrow, “You want to be the sidekick?”

Sam nodded, “You can be Batman, and I’ll be your Robin!”

Dean’s heart swelled.

Sam grabbed the nearby Batman costume, Dean’s size of course, and practically shoved it at him.

“Thanks. Let’s take this up to the front, Sammy.” Dean laughed, “It’s perfect.”

Sam grinned, tagging along eagerly as they walked up to the counter; the vampire girl checked them out. Dean pulled the crumpled money out of his pocket, happy that he had enough to cover the cost of the Robin outfit.

…

“Dean! Are you almost ready?” Sam called from the bathroom, slipping on his black boots and mask. He looked cheerily in the mirror, admiring how well the costume was put together.

Dean didn’t reply, so Sam stepped out, walking into the motel room. Dean was laying on the bed, arm up over his face as he snoozed on the bed. Sam groaned, crawling up onto the bed.

“Dean! Wake up!” Sam yelled, jumping up and down right next to his brother.

“Jesus fu-“ Dean practically screamed as his eyes shot open, “Sammy, what are you-“ Oh. Shit, he was supposed to trick-or-treat soon. He needed to change.

“Where’s your costume?” Sam whined.

“What do you mean?” Dean blinked, “I’m already in costume.”

Sam squinted his eyes, “No you’re not.”

“Sure I am.” Dean smirked.

“Don’t say you’re already in costume ‘because you’re batman’.” Sam groaned.

“I’m not.”

Sam gave him a puzzled look.

“I’m not Batman…” Dean’s smirk twisted into a grin, “I’m the tickle monster.”

Sam’s eyes widened, “No!”

“Yes!” Dean exclaimed, lunging forward and catching Sam before tackling him onto the bed, “And the tickle monster loves going after annoying little brothers - or little sidekicks – who wake him from his slumber!”

“No no no no-“ Sam pleaded, already starting to giggle as Dean wiggled his fingers at him.

Dean dug into his stomach, laughing evilly as Sam began laughing hysterically. Dean tickled over to his sides and up his ribs. He gathered Sam’s flailing arms up in one hand and held them over his head.

“Will this be the end of Robin? Tickled to death?” Dean teased, wiggling his fingers in Sam’s armpits, switching between the two frequently, as to keep Sam on edge with the feelings.

“Nohohoho! Never!” Sam cried.

“What will Batman do without him? How will he ever be able to save the day without his trusty sidekick?” Dean continued, pulling up the red shirt and leaning in to blow raspberries on Sam’s stomach. Sam squealed, kicking his feet out and throwing his head back in laughter. His face was red and puffy as mirthful tears pooled in the corners of his eyes.

“Plehehehease!” Sam begged, “Dehehehean stoppit! C’mohohon!”

“I’m not Dean, I’m the tickle monster, don’t you listen?” Dean laughed. He stopped though, for a moment, as Sam looked like he needed a break.

Sam thought at first that it was over, but then Dean twisted around and grabbed onto Sam’s ankles.

“No.”

Dean grinned.

“Yes.” He whooped, scratching his fingers all over Sam’s feet and wiggling them between his toes.

Sam laughed until tears leaked down his cheeks and pounded furiously at Dean’s back, trying to scrunch or pull away or do anything to stop the maddening sensation.

“Had enough, Robin?” Dean asked.

“Yehehes- please! Wehehe are gonna mihihiss trick-ohohohor-treheheating!”

“Well… I guess you’re right.” Dean finally stopped, moving off of Sam and helping him sit up, “Want to help me get in my costume?”

“I thought you already were.” Sam snorted.

“Well, your Robin needs a Batman.” Dean smirked, ruffling Sam’s hair, “And we only have a half an hour before we need to get going.


End file.
